In the past, several devices have been suggested for cleaning spark plugs mounted in an enclosed housing. One suggestion has contemplated the use of a blower, mounted within the housing and surrounded with shroud or scroll cage which is attached to an enclosed hopper within the housing. When the blower is turned on, the particulate collected by the hopper are directed in a particulate stream against the exposed end of the spark plug. When the amount of particulate within the hopper has been consumed, it is necessary to rotate the device to again deposite the abrasive particulate into the hopper, so that the cleaner can perform its intended function. Because the shroud or scroll cage surrounding the blower necessarily requires a space between the blower and shroud, the efficiency of the blower is severely restricted because of the amount of particulate circulating between the blower and the shroud do not exit from the opening in the shroud. Thus, such devices are relatively inefficient and have not experienced wide commercial acceptance.
In still another device similar to the one described above, a blower, surrounded with a shroud or scroll cage, includes a tubular member extending from the center of the blower downwardly into a corner or bottom of the enclosed housing, such that when the blower is operating, it sucks up particulate through the tube into the blower so that a stream of abrasive particulate may be directed towards the spark plug. Again, because the shroud or scroll cage surrounding the blower permits the abrasive particles to freely rotate around the blower, the efficiency of such blowers has been greatly restricted.